


In my arms

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble</p>
    </blockquote>





	In my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble

  There was absolutely nothing that could compare. Light, pure and absolute light was that which the perfect human being that stood in my arms irradiated. In fact, even in her current unaware state, she was simply angelic. Her lips, shaped beautifully, were barely parted to release small sighs and breaths. I simply wished to gaze upon her light for as long as time existed.

  Rose Lalonde slept in my arms.

  In my arms.

  Yes, these very arms. The hands that were capable of holding a chainsaw when times asked for it - or rather, when my rage was far too intense to control - were holding my lover, my light, my life.

  Rose Lalonde had become my life. How could she not? Even the strands of her hair had the colour of the sun, with the given advantage that I could stare at them and not lose the ability to see.

  What a shame that would be. It would seem this being had been created specifically for me. Searching the depths of my mind, I failed to understand how such a thing could even be allowed in existence.

  And yet, not only she seemed perfect for me, she let me know that, apparently, by witchcraft perhaps, I was also perfect for her.

  If not for the feelings she conveyed to no other than me, I would certainly call it pure blasphemy.

  And yet… true.

  It was true.

  And the smile that her lips drew as I brushed my own on her forehead were significant proof of this fact. The sigh that escaped her lips as I held her closer told me so.

  What on Alternia had I ever done so right to deserve such a thing? Such happiness and bliss?

  When all seemed as if it were bad luck and pain, she simply entered my life, nonchalantly, making me believe she was an utter buffoon and then proving me otherwise.

  She was… perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumbr.com


End file.
